


Owned Series Anatomy and Facts

by fireyhotspot



Series: Owned [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angels, F/F, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Wing Kink, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireyhotspot/pseuds/fireyhotspot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a bit of back story about some of the anatomy and facts for the characters that make up my story Owned in Every Way, which is an alpha/beta/omega type au where the characters are winged human/angels setting in the United States.</p><p>You should probably read Owned in Every Way for this to make sense at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owned Series Anatomy and Facts

First everyone in my AU has wings, and they come in all sizes shapes and colors. Wings aren't affected that much by ones status of alpha, beta, or omega.

Aging/Feather Growth: 

In the womb the wings develop against the babies back in a fluid filled sack, making it easier for birth. If for some reason it didn’t form the baby would have to be c section. Once born fluid filled sack can be removed from around the featherless wings. 

Babies start getting their first feather about the time they get their first teeth. The first feathers are the downy feathers like baby birds. About the age of ten the flight feathers start coming in. By the early teen the adult feathers should be completely grown in. After that there isn’t much change to either the wings or feathers. That until an angel reaches their 50s then like hair the feathers will start to gray.

Size: 

Wings stop growing one the person does. On avenger for America the size range for each wing is between ten inches shorter of five inches longer then ones height. In colder climates wings are often smaller and in warmer climate they can be bigger Wingspan also includes the width of one’s back also.

Flight/muscles: 

I read if humans had wings they'd need to be three times our body to allow for flight, so because most people's wings are to short most can't fly that fast or far. However if the muscles of the wings are exercised and practice most people can fly a few feet and get maybe ten feet off the ground. Though flight can sometimes be treaty without practice because your shoulder blades get in the way and landing is hard. So that is way in my AU there are still cars and planes.

 

Feather types:

They have the same types of feathers as flying birds. Plus there are feathers on the back between the wings, though the styles change and sometime the back feathers are removed.

 

Molting: 

In America, with the it’s seasonal weather patterns, people molt about twice a year, in late winter or early spring and in late summer or early fall. In late winter/early spring most of the thicker winter feather the new feathers are often at their brightest. In late summer/early fall damaged feathers from the summer are shed and the thicker dark winter feathers come in. This verses from climate to climate. 

Also during times of high stress molting can happen early and if stress doesn't subside soon enough it can leave wings with bawled patches and unprotected against the elements.

(To avoid omegas with missing feathers from stress the auctions are held in late April, when Michael was bought or in late October, when molting should be finished.)

Color: 

Wings come in all color and a few patterns. They are often dark in the winter and lighter in the summer and it is possible for wings to be dyed different colors.

Oil glands: 

There are four different glands, two on each wing and they are about the size of a walnut. On the back there is a gland at the base of each wing. The oil from these is used for the back of the wings to help water proof them and make them look nice and shinny. 

In the front the glands are at the half way point on the wings. The oil there is used for the fronts of the wings to help water proof them and are often scented, to find a mate. These are the ones that over produce oil when an omega goes heat. These also become sensitive and can over produce oil when stimulated for anyone.

The all of oil glands should be kept clean if they become dirty they can become infected and the feather health will suffer. Oil should be clear near cloudy.

Scent:

The scent is picked up from where one grows up. Wyatt lived near the coast of NC most his life so he smells like sea breeze, Michael from Kansas smell like cotton wood, Finch who is from Wyoming originally smells like wheatgrass. And sometimes scents are different depending on if you are from the country or city. The scent of ones home doesn't completely come through until adulthood around 18, 19 or 20 and some times can't even be smelt if someone stays at home after they grow up. Wyatt I said smelt like sea breeze smells out of place in Kansas where others normally smelt of cotton wood. As an added note if someone moved a lot as a child they can smelt like a lot of different places. These scents don’t change once adulthood is reached. (more on scent in the next chapter.)

Grooming: 

The wings need to be groomed at least twice a week but no more the four times. Running them under water and brushing them is fine to keep them clean. Feathers on and near the body are fine to get soap on, but on parts of the wing that are going to be well covered by clothes should be reoiled for water proofing.

Angels can groom themselves but it can often be social. Mates and family like grooming each other’s wings. And like hair, there are stylists that can be paid to groom your wings.

Clothes: 

Shirts, jackets, and any tops have holes cut in the backs for wings. Bras for women are designed to slide comfortable between the shoulder blade and the wing.  
And even though feathers keep the wings warm in winter there are things you can by to cover them if they get to cold, especial for babies and children.

Damaged wings: 

Like in the real world sometimes people can lose a wing and it is like the loss of any other limb. Broken wings can be reset and heal. With burns depending on how bad it was sometimes feather can grow back sometimes not. 

 

Body language/display:

Because wings are pretty much useless for flight they are mostly used for display.  
Some basic body language:

Happy/friendly: relaxed and open wider then shoulder width.

Professional: relaxed and slightly opened some times held higher then ones head.

Angry/irritated: feathers ruffed raised slightly open.

Showing off: wings held open to their full span, feathers ruffed, trying to make yourself looked bigger, when getting ready to fight or protect yourself to show you’re the biggest and strongest.

Fighting: wings held close to the body or farther behind the back to keep them from being damage, sometimes they can be used to hit others. And it can feel like you’ve been punched in the face if some hits you with a wing.

Nervous: held tightly to the back.

Upset/sad/depressed: wings held open and low.

Embarrassed: wings wrapped around in order to 'hide' one’s self.


End file.
